ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jay (Jetix mascot)
Jay is the mascot of the Jetix channel brands. He was originally the mascot of the Jetix block on Toon Disney, and decided to take a trip upon hearing the news that the Jetix block (alongside Toon Disney) was replaced by Disney Channel's sister channel, Disney XD. He returned from his long trip when he hears the announcement of Jetix Network, which launched in spring 2010. He now serves as the mascot of Jetix Network as of March 2010. History Jay was born on February 14, 1999 in Toon Nursery. He was well-behaved unlike some mascots, and always had something to share with his fellow buddies. When he learned to try new things, he became well-trained and also very clever, and improved his behavior. When he grew up 5 years later, he was told to live his life in Jam-Packed Town with many TV show characters from cartoons that would air on Toon Disney's programming block, Jetix. Jay made his debut on Jetix on February 14, 2004, which was the day Toon Disney launched Jetix. He appeared in Jetix's bumpers and promos until 2009. After the discontinuation of the Jetix block, he decided to take a long trip to see his friends in the TV shows that aired on the Jetix block at their apartment. He stayed at the apartment until November 2009, which was the announcement of the revival and reboot of Jetix, called Jetix Network. As of 2010, he is now the mascot of the Jetix Network brand. Appearance Jay is a silver cat-like animal outlined in red and has one black eye. Although he is small and doesn't have a mouth, hands, or arms, he can make sounds, eat food, and many more just like humans do. He can also dance. However, he gains the ability to speak after the launch of Jetix Network. He can also morph into anything as shown in the bumpers, but in the first Jetix All-Stars movie, it's revealed that he can also fly. In the first Jetix Rangers-focused episode of Jetix and Wetix, he gets his new form where he morphs into Ultra Lider. Personality Jay is a quick-witted, clever mascot and often stays out of trouble. He is also well-trained and always stands up to his friends whenever they're in danger. Despite having that attitude, he often gets bored when there's nothing to do, but tries new things to cheer up. He is also a confident part-time gamer (as mentioned in the second Jetix All-Stars movie), as he is seen playing on the Jetix Power console. He can also be outspoken, as shown in Jetix Network's 3-hour special "Jetix & Qubo" where he considers the Save-Ums Qubo's friends, not its foes. Attire Jetix / Jetix Network In Jetix and its revival and channel form, Jetix Network, instead of wearing clothes, he stays in his regular silver body. Jetix Network's Nighttime Hour In Jetix Network's Nighttime Hour, he wears a blue nightcap with stars on it. Jetix Network Kids Cup In Jetix Network Kids Cup, he wears a grayish blue soccer uniform that has the number "1" written on it. Appearances Jetix Channels / Blocks * Jetix on Toon Disney (February 14, 2004) (debut) * Jetix Network (March 23, 2010) * Jetix Network's Nighttime Hour (June 18, 2013) * Jetix Network Kids Cup (August 26, 2013) * Jetix Play 2.0. (July 12, 2018) Jetix Network Original Movies * Racers to the Rescue! (December 5, 2010) * Wonders of Oz (March 5, 2011) * Hard Nut to Crack (May 26, 2011) * Kick Start (June 24, 2011) * Reach for the Stars (January 18, 2013) * Jetix All-Stars (June 24, 2015) * Jetix All-Stars 2 (May 5, 2016) Video Games * Jetix Network All-Star Adventure (PS4) (January 5, 2017) * Jetix Arena (PS4) (June 23, 2018) Trivia * He appears in all of Jetix Network's TV shows (especially Jetix and Wetix). * The apartment he took a trip to is the one at Leyland Pointe. * His favorite food is fish sticks. * He has a human alter ego. * They are releasing an action figure of him. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Mascots Category:Jetix Category:Good characters Category:Heroes